Eyes of Light And Darkness
by liobi
Summary: Early on in childhood, Uzumaki Naruto would have been considered a normal child, Until he was attacked by a mob one fateful night. With an eye not his own, mental problems, the hatred of villagers, what will happen to this boy? narutoxharem naruharem dark
1. Prologue

* * *

Heh, just a random idea that was buzzing in my head for a while, hope you like it!!

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't freaking own Naruto!! Stop bugging meeeee!!

No one could have known that it would be like this, because who in their right minds would think that an entire mob would gather just to kill a little six-year-old kid? Well, these people were not in their right minds at all, and the kid was not an ordinary six-year-old by far. Due to unfortunate circumstances that were beyond him, he was the container for the most powerful of the biju, or the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It had started out innocent enough for him, he was just walking home from finishing his first month at the ninja academy when he tripped, simple enough thing really, anyone could trip on that old run down road that he lived on. But unfortunately for him, he fell into a person who fell into another which lead to basically a stack of dominoes falling down. And when things happened because of him, people tended to get angry, very angry indeed.

"AAAHH!" the lady that lead the dominoes in their terrific and terrible fall, screamed, "That demon, he just tried to kill me!!"

This statement was not true at all, but the people didn't care, all they saw was the demon inside of the little blond boy. They were quickly ready with sharp or heavy, blunt objects to kill the boy with, and then the chase was on.

For someone who had just started in the academy, it was a true feat to have ducked, dodged, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop to escape the mob for at least a few hours, but this was no new thing for Uzumaki Naruto. He had lived with this since he was old enough to remember, and it just got worse when the orphanage kicked him out when he started the academy saying if he was old enough to learn how to be a ninja, he was old enough to live on his own. To Naruto, this was an everyday thing.

He had not heard anything of the mob for long enough that he felt it was safe to go to sleep in his refuge of the dumpster that was three miles away from his apartment, and he drifted off into the only true safe place for him, his dreams.

This particular one he did not have a lot, but he had it to the extent that he knew when it was going to end and he would wake up, it just seemed sharper to him tonight, everything was more real. In the dream, there was an older blond man wearing a white coat over a green vest and a blue body suit holding Naruto, in the dream, he couldn't look away from the man because of how he was holding the boy, but not in an unkind way.

It was almost gentle, but the man had been in to many battle and killed to many people for it to be without any trace of harshness in it, but it was a loving gesture nonetheless. This time however, Naruto noticed some things that he had not seen before, the man was crying. He didn't have long to wonder about this though, because then the man stood up and started writing symbols on the wall with something that looked suspiciously like blood.

After he was done writing, he placed his hand on the wall and began muttering something, and Naruto then expected to wake up, as he always did when the dream reached this part, but instead, the dream stretched on, and he saw what happened next. When the man was done chanting, because that's what the muttering had become, something strange appeared out of the cloud of smoke that had formed that looked like a cross between a scroll and a frog, scratch that, it WAS a cross between a scroll and a frog!!

That was when the dream became a little fuzzy and a burning pain took him in the stomach causing him to scream in pain before waking

* * *

And for his scream to go noiselessly into the hand of a waiting person in the dumpster. The boy frantically tried to get out of the man's grasp, waving his arms wildly and thrashing around, anything to escape, until he noticed who the person was and relaxed.

"Hakuro-san?" he asked tentatively, "is that you?" He could barely see in the enclosed space filled with trash, but he could still make out the figure of the man in the brown trench coat and gray pants with the moth-worn hat that did very little to cover his dark-red hair, but he wore it all the same, and the dark shadow of a goatee that always covered his cheeks and chin.

The ragged man grinned in the dim light of the metal box in response. "'Bout time you woke up kid, I was wondering if I would burn a hole in your stomach before you would open your damn eyes."

he said while lifting the cigarette off the blond's abdomen to show it had been there for a while.

"Normally I wouldn't mind sharing my home with you, kid. But that mob of yours is coming close and I think you'd better get the hell out of here _before_ they find you." His words were not unkind, just a little harsh and edgy like someone who had been homeless for quite some time and lived in an old worn down dumpster.

"Thank you, Hakuro-san, for letting me stay for a while." Naruto said with a smile before getting out of the metal box that stunk of many things best left unsaid. "Good luck, kid." the homeless man said as the door slowly fell shut with a ominous clank.

For the most part, Naruto's trip home was uneventful, if not boring. Until, that is, he came to the same rock that caused him the trouble in the first place, and once again tripped. Some of the mob that was there noticed him and the chase began again, but this time it was much shorter. Whether his mind was in another place or he was just tired, he made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end with the angry people blocking him in. And then the beating began. After a little while, a lone voice rose above the rest.

"We'll finally kill you demon! We will finally have our revenge!" a woman in a nurse's outfit said as she walked slowly towards the quivering little boy, scalpel in hand. "Die!" she shouted as she raised the surgical blade and plunged it towards his head with deadly accuracy.

_I'm gonna die, I'm seriously going to die! _Were the only thoughts in his head as he watched as it looked like the scalpel slowed to almost a stop right in front of his right eye before the world seemed to fall away into a blackness and Naruto fell with it.

* * *

"Hello?" he cautiously called out into the darkness, but nothing answered him except his own echo and a deep, feral growl. Shrugging, he began the walk to where ever the sound had come from. Not to long after he began the surroundings began to change from pitch-black darkness to a series of what looked like sewage tunnels. Soon after the change took place, he reached a large open chamber with a cage in the far end.

Naruto, not seeing anything, spoke aloud, "Am I dead?" his thoughts becoming words.

"**Not yet, brat."** a dark voice coming from the cage answered him, **"'Cause if you die, I die, and that clearly hasn't happened, yet." **After the voice spoke, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the cage. **"but seeing the mess you got yourself in, I'd say you don't have much time left anyways."**

Contrary to people's belief, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was not afraid of death, because when a demon dies, it is only their physical body that dies, their soul goes back to wandering around like it would have before they had a body, and he could always make a new one.

Naruto knew he was in trouble, but hearing the words from someone brought how much trouble it was into view, and like any other six-year-old would do in this situation, he began to cry while having a mental breakdown. Suddenly, the world didn't make much sense to him at all, if their were any words spoken, they became unintelligible in his ears, and everything became blurry to him.

While this happened, a chord was struck deep within him. Some would call it self-preservation, others just a reaction due to heavy stress and panic, but as he felt himself moving on his own, without him telling his body what to do, it boiled down to one thing, instinct. It was this that Naruto had that would've put him equal to the genius of Orochimaru or Itachi, or probably even higher.

It was instinct that drew him to the far wall next to the cage. Instinct that made him remember that the dream he had been having was not a dream, but a memory from when he was an infant. Instinct that made him bite deep into his own finger and began writing symbols on the wall and then placing his hand on them, chanting. Instinct that made him put the kanji for 'release' on two small rectangles of paper, with his own blood as th ink, and place one on the paper that that was stuck on the door of the cage, and the other he saved for later. And finally, it was instinct that make him draw three symbols on himself, one on his stomach, one on his heart and one on his forehead..

As he finished chanting, a cloud of smoke was created and the frog-scroll appeared to him, and before it could voice a protest, Naruto opened it and placed the other paper on the thing that he knew he needed. Then, when his work was finished, he drew back to the corner opposite of the two things in the room and made a small sign with one of his hands and said, "KAI"

He didn't really know what he had just done, but the next thing he _did_ know was that he felt like he was drowning as the gate was ripped open and a strange red energy spilled out and engulfed him, and that there appeared to be a very large hole in the frog-scroll and a dark energy was spilling out of it too. The energy was pulled towards the symbols he had drawn on himself and the drowning feeling returned to him, it was like the only way to escape was to drink all of the stuff that was engulfing him. As he drank, he was aware that he wouldn't have enough room for all of the energy, but he kept on trying all the same.

About half-way through, he felt something break off from within himself and he suddenly had room for more energy and more power. When everything was said and done, Naruto looked up to see himself covered in light, and another him covered in darkness.

* * *

Back outside of his mind, the people were still trying to kill him as the scalpel plunged towards his right eye. His body felt the pain as it was pierced, but only for an instant. Because that was the moment that Naruto had released the Kyuubi within his soul and the chakra blew out of his body with such force that it ripped the woman to shreds and pushed the scalpel out of his eye before healing it to a complete extent, besides the scar that had been caused when the chakra exploded out of him, except for one small change, the eye was now blood red with a slitted pupil.

The mob didn't escape unscathed from the explosion either, in fact, most of them were killed from the force, and the rest were seriously wounded and would wake up not knowing what happened. And at the center of all the chaos, was a blond boy with dual colored eyes.

* * *

A/N: yeah, this was idea i got during spring break, tell me what you think and remember, the fourth chapter of Uchiha Naruto is coming soon!!


	2. A Mirror Darkly

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does, don't sue me, blah blah blah.

A/N: I realize that it's been almost a year since I last posted, and I'd like to tell you all, I'm really really sorry. Reasons explained at end

* * *

Chapter 1- A Mirror Darkly.

It was just a few days past October 10th, Naruto's birthday and the day that the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. It had been four years since the incident that left that boy scarred for life.

Now, not everyone looked at him with hatred and malice, now some of them looked at him with acceptance and maybe even pity, as it would seem that the boy's dream would never come true. It was a truly magnificent dream indeed, to become Hokage, but with the loss of his right eye, well, it would be unlikely that he would even become a shinobi.

"Hakuro-san!" Naruto energetically called as he ran down the street towards the redheaded homeless man. "Are we going to the library today?"

The man smiled at the little one-eyed blond. "Yeah, we are. You really like seeing Kurosuke, don't you?" he said with a smile before quickly regretting his words and the blond started chuckling. "No, it's just that you have so many problems dealing with people I thought I'd try and help what little friends you have left. It's kind of pathetic though, if you ask me."

The chuckle had now became full blown laughter, and Hakuro now was now chasing Naruto down the street while screaming curses at him and also throwing whatever he could get his hands on.

The bystanders stepped out of the way as they watched the show with smirked faces and scattered laughter. This was a normal occurrence for them to see. It was well known that the homeless redhead had a quick temper, not to mention a colorful vocabulary to boot, and it was also known that Naruto was the one who could set them both in motion the easiest.

They saw the blond in a different light now, the mob attack was just the beginning of it all though, after that, they saw that he would try to visit the ones who were in the hospital even though they were responsible for the bandages he now wore around the right side of his head. The thing about them, though, was no matter how well or how tight he wrapped them, they could always see the horrendous scars that marred his eye.

They also began to notice how he always looked out for the younger children, or how he was always willing to lend a helping hand to whoever needed one. After a little bit, they became proud to call him a friend and neighbor in the ghetto and slums of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Naru-chan!" one of the bystanders called to the blond, "Are you two going to see Kurosuke?" she asked, her aged face smiling at the childish antics of the two in front of her.

"Yeah, we are, why?" Naruto asked the old woman curiously as he slowed to a stop from running from Hakuro. "Well, that boy never seems to eat enough, and it worries me that he works almost nonstop, so will you take this to him?" she said, handing three bento boxes to the boy, "Those others are for you two, be safe now!" she called as she walked back into her shop.

"Thanks oba-chan!" Naruto called back with a big smile on his face. He then turned and gave two of the boxes to Hakuro. "You carry yours and Kurosuke's, I'll carry mine, but I need to go and train with Kakashi-sensei till lunch, see you later!" He said before walking off and leaving a fuming redhead behind.

"Oh yeah? Well go fuck yourself and then ask me if I care what your schedule is." Hakuro muttered under his breath as he walked away from the fading image of the blond towards the towering library. "Bloody fuckin' brat needs to learn a little bit more respect."

* * *

The classroom echoed with the voices of many students taking at once, most of which were talking about their one-eyed classmate. "Hey, I heard-" "Yeah, I know." "What do you think?" "Who really knows anything about him for sure anymore?"

All these voices were talking about one student in particular, Uzumaki Naruto. Ever since he started wearing the bandages around his right eye, he was prone to disappearing from the academy, spanning from a few hours to days sometimes. And naturally, these absences over the last four years started a lot of rumors about the orphaned boy.

Iruka had finally had enough with all the noise though, and decided that it was time to get the class to shut up in the quickest way possible. "QUIET!!!!!!!" He screamed with all his might, which quickly shut the entire class up as fast as he thought it would.

Before he could continue on to the lesson though, he was interrupted once again, but this time by the sliding door and the person that the rumors were about. "Iruka-sensei, I'm going to be with Kakashi-sensei today, sorry I forgot to send a letter." Naruto apologized sheepishly as he stood halfway into the classroom.

Murmurs began rising from the class as the object of many rumors and curiosities stood before them. One pink-haired girl leaned towards the blond girl next to her and asked, "Ino-chan, who's that?" Sakura looked at Ino for an answer.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you just transferred to this class, so you wouldn't know about him. That's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm guessing that he's the only one who can match Sasuke-kun in the looks department, I don't know about in skills though." Ino said thoughtfully before continuing.

"He sometimes helps me out in the shop when he's around, he's pretty good at gardening and he likes it too. Maybe you should meet him, might help you get over your shyness around _boys._" She finished teasingly as she watched her friend blush and stutter about how it wasn't funny.

Back at the front Naruto winced and scratched the back of his head again. "Oh yeah, he'll be late won't he? Shitty wolf." he muttered to himself quietly, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, is it alright if I stay here for about an hour? He should be there by then."

Iruka smiled, it wasn't often that Naruto attended class. "Of course you can, I don't have any problems with that." he answered cheerfully.

Naruto smiled before turning towards the class so they could see his whole face. There were some scattered and somewhat hushed gasps as they saw his bandages and scars as it was the first time for many seeing them.

The blond scanned the seats for a friendly face and then settled on the only other blond in the room. "Ino-chan!" he called as his face broke out into a huge smile and he headed towards the empty seat between her and a violet-haired girl wearing an over sized hoodie. "Long time no see Naruto." Ino said, returning the warm smile as he sat down.

Hinata 'eeped' as someone she didn't know sat next to her and Sakura's reaction wasn't much better, but the two blonds took no notice of it as they began chatting for the sake of catching up.

"So, how's the tutoring going? Is it helping you with the blind spots any?" Ino asked curiously. "Yeah, it's actually helping a lot. Kakashi-sensei is teaching me how to use my other senses to 'see' what's around me, especially smell and hearing. He says mine are better than most people's, so it's easier for me to use them to make up for my eye." Naruto replied. "He's also trying to get me to become left-handed so it's easier for me to take advantage of the eye I have left, it's working pretty well for me so far."

Ino smiled at her friend's progress, it always made her happy to hear that he was making progress in the fight against his weakness. "Oh! Naruto, this is Haruno Sakura, my best friend. And the one next to you is Hyuuga Hinata." The other blond said, making introductions to make sure no one was left out. "When was the last time you came to class anyways? Last year? You're going to fall behind if you don't show up once in a while."

Naruto laughed as his friend worried over him. "Last month, it hasn't been _that_ long since I showed up last. It's okay though, I'm at the library studying almost all of the time, and I might even be ahead of you guys with the person who's helping me." He said as he brought his bag in front of him, pulled a book out of it and began to read.

Sakura leaned over to Ino again and started whispering, "What happened to his eye?" she asked quietly as Ino winced at what she knew what would happen next. "I can hear you." Naruto growled out, annoyed. "If you have any questions about my eye you can ask me, it's not like I'm deaf just because I'm half-blind."

Ino stopped flinching after the reaction wasn't as bad as what she thought it would be and Naruto started speaking again. "When I was a little kid, there was a gas explosion in our neighborhood; I was near the place where it happened and some of the debris came and got into my eye. I got off lucky though, some people were killed, and a lot of others were hospitalized." He said as he felt the scars absently before going back to reading his book.

The shy Hyuuga heiress caught sight of the book's title when the scarred boy brought it back up to his face. "_The Beginners_ _Guide to Feng Shui and T'ai Chi_?" she asked, her interest suddenly becoming aroused, "You like the arts of placement?"

The blond once again looked up from his book, and turned so his good eye faced the violet haired girl. "Yeah, the person helping me study gave me this book because he said that I was unbalanced. I guess this helps to calm the energies of the body and the mind to promote peace and clarity." He stated, thinking on how the exercises had helped him become calmer and more collected.

Hinata nodded, she also found Feng Shui calming. When she was arranging her plants in her room, she felt as if the troubles with her father just melted away. "Does T'ai Chi help as well?" she asked before the boy nodded and smiled.

Over the next hour, the four talked with each other. Hinata and Sakura getting to know the blond, and Ino catching up with him. Finally the hour was up, and it was time for the boy to leave his little escape from the hardships that he would face that day.

"I might come by the flower shop later, Ino-chan, depending on how late I'm at the library. Anyways, see you later Ino-chan, bye Sakura-san, Hina-chan." He said as he exited the classroom leaving behind a smiling old friend, and two blushing new ones.

* * *

"So, still think you aren't shy around boys, Sakura?" Ino asked with a laugh as her friend broke into another round of stuttering protests. Hinata just smiled quietly. _Kaa-san, I think I just found someone that you'd be proud of me for liking._ She thought as she said a quick prayer for her deceased mother.

Naruto arrived at the training ground a few minutes before Kakashi did. "You're late, sensei." Naruto said monotonously, following the routine that he and Kakashi went through almost every time.

"What's your point? You were too." He said, not wanting to break the routine, "Besides, I was helping an old lady who was being mugged, then I had to take the muggers to the hospital because they were bleeding enough that they could've died." The silver haired jonin said as he glanced at his one-eyed student. "Now, show me how you did with what I assigned for you."

Naruto grumbled a bit before pulling a scroll out of his pack and unrolling it. After it was unrolled, he stood back to reveal two lines of calligraphy. The first line, which had Kakashi's name above it, was beautifully made, from the technique to the style, it was perfect.

The other line, which was Naruto's, however, was sloppy and imbalanced, and being next to the perfect line made it seem even worse. It was pretty good for a beginner though.

"You're coming along pretty well for someone who has terrible handwriting even when they use their right hand." He said, unable to resist the jest. Even though he mocked the poor handwriting, he was surprised and secretly proud at how fast that his student was adapting to using his left hand as the dominate one. But he would never tell him that, because that wouldn't be any fun at all.

After he was done making fun of the boy, and dodging some well placed rocks thrown his way, Kakashi brought him over to a target that he had set up and had him start practicing his ranged weapons with his left hand. As he watched the boy throw the knives at the target, he couldn't help but to remember the first time he and the blond met.

_

* * *

Flashback! Yay!!_

"_Damn it! You expect me to train with this lazy-assed bastard who was three hours late, ojii-san!!? Have you gone senile?!" a seven-year-old Naruto shrieked. Kakashi was just surprised that the kid could get away with calling the most powerful shinobi in Konoha a senile old man._

"_Calm down Naruto-kun. Kakashi-kun is probably the only person in Konoha that can help you with your 'disadvantage'." Sarutobi quietly explained to the ranting child. "If you ask politely, he might even train you in other things that you were lacking in the academy."_

_The twenty-one year-old jounin sighed, his work was pretty much cut out for him from here on out. Somehow he thought that his life was going to get very interesting from now on._

Flashback end. Aww.

* * *

Kakashi chuckled as he thought back to that fateful meeting. After Naruto figured out how to deal with the fact that the silver-haired man was always late, and started practicing T'ai Chi, he was actually much more manageable and they began to get along pretty well.

They had even begun placing bets against each other for random things, like which leaf would reach the end of the stream first or how many times they could get away with throwing rocks at the underpaid chuunin that had the responsibility of escorting the elderly back to the small retirement village for former shinobi and old people that lay just outside of Konoha. That one didn't usually end up to well for the chuunin, no matter who the victor of the bet was.

Basically, they had the relationship like two brothers would have.

Kakashi had also decided that the easiest way to train Naruto was to have him participate in D-rank missions, which only genin could go on normally, so he could put what he was learning into practice and earn a little money on the side.

"Oi, Naruto!" he called after he was satisfied with the boy's progress with throwing knives for the day, "Two things, 1. Have you been practicing the tree climbing exercise I gave you last week?" Naruto nodded before Kakashi continued, "2. I have another D-rank for you before we're done for the day. You have to catch Tora the cat, he got out again."

Naruto groaned. This mission was one of the most feared missions in D-rank history. That cat would have been an S-class missing-nin in any other village, and that village's top assassins would have been sent to kill it, not some poor naïve genin to merely capture the demon. (1)

Kakashi chuckled as the blond slowly headed towards the forest where the cat was last seen with a look of utmost dread on his face. The copycat-nin was glad he hadn't killed the cat's grandfather when he had the chance long ago.

* * *

Naruto left the Hokage's tower a few hours later with many scratches that would be classified as battle wounds and a slightly bigger pocket. The mission paid well, and since Naruto had done it alone he didn't have to split the money, but in his opinion (and every other genin in Konoha who had done it) the mission was severely underpaid, even though the Hokage put in some extra ryo, just for Naruto.

The blond shrugged off his pain for long enough to get himself over to the library and walked in. The first thing he saw when he got in was Hakuro sitting at the front table reading a book and waiting for the little kitsune boy. _Oh boy, hope he's not still mad._ Naruto thought as a wince crossed his face.

"Hey, you're fuckin' late." The redhead stated, slightly annoyed. "I think you might be picking up on Kakashi's habits, that shitty, silver-haired bastard." Naruto ignored his unofficial guardian's mini-rant as a fact that he wasn't still mad and looked at a picture that was hanging on the center of the wall next to the front desk.

It showed the library and some of the employees that worked there as well as the Hokage who had agreed to be in the picture. There was a man with short and spiky dark blond hair that had his arm draped around the leader of the village grinning like the idiot he was and giving the camera a peace sign.

Naruto chuckled, _it's just like that idiot,_ he thought, shaking his head. _Speaking of which, where is he? I would have figured that he would be down here pissing off Hakuro._ The boy shook of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the photo. The building itself was tall, seven stories in fact, and several more levels in the basement. It was probably the safest building in Konoha next to the fallout shelter in the Hokage's monument.

The blond sighed and scratched his head as he looked absently up to the ceiling. _Honestly, you'd think he'd learn what time I show up by now._

* * *

A man sighed as he put some books back on the shelf from which they had fallen. His dark blond hair blew from the slight breeze that had come from the ground floor when the door had opened. After he had shelved the last book, he glanced over the railing to see a sun-kissed head staring up at the ceiling not far from where he was.

"Oh shit…" he muttered as he looked at his watch. "I completely forgot." With that, he jumped from the top floor balcony.

Now, for an average person this would be suicide, but for the man, it was just his normal way of getting down. The air seemed to shimmer around him as he felt for his chakra, before he gave a smirk and disappeared from sight. His body flashed from one metal girder to another, as there were many that lined the outside of the bookshelves that had grown to be as tall as the building.

"Yo, little bro." he said as he appeared on the table behind the boy in a flash of electric light, "You actually showed up today? I'm honored." The elderly librarian looked at the young man when he appeared on the table.

"Kurosuke! How many times do I have to tell you not to use that _Sha-thingy_ in here?! Just one of those sparks could set the whole place on fire!" she scolded as she whispered angrily, "And don't talk so loud, this is a _library_ for heaven's sake."

The dark blond winced at the older woman's berating. "Sorry, I forgot. And it's _Shageki _(gunshot)_,_ not _Sha-thingy._" The elder librarian grumbled for a bit more before she returned to the front desk. "So, what brings you to my humble workplace?"

The younger blond growled up at the librarian assistant before he realized it was pointless to get angry at a person who would not care one way or another and told him. "You know goddamn well that you're supposed to help me study today. Fuck it, you know that every time I come here."

Kurosuke glanced at the blond boy with a surprised look on his face as he quickly set him on something to work on before he motioned for Hakuro to join him away from the boy. "He shouldn't be doing that this soon, the seal is supposed to hold until he's twelve." the young man said as he looked at his redheaded friend. "Do you have any idea what the hell is going on!?"

Hakuro sighed at Kurosuke's outburst. This was to be expected when you put a seal on something that shouldn't have been created in the first place. "Remember that night? The first time _he_ showed up?" the blond nodded his head as he thought back to the night something horrible was created in the little blond at the table. The night Shiro was born

* * *

Screams rang out near the alley way where a massive explosion had just taken place. "Hey you fuckers, don't you dare run away!" shouted a little blond boy with a glowing red eye, smashing his fist into villagers as they tried to run away. The blond began to laugh loudly as he watched the insects running and screaming, beside him he heard a small sobbing sound. He turned to see a little girl crying at the noises and the carnage. "It's okay, imotou." he said as he patted the girl's head lightly.

She stopped sobbing for a few seconds to look at the slightly older boy. Then her head exploded. "Ha! As if I'd spare you, you little bitch. I'll kill all of you Konoha bastards!, you're all gonna die!!" he cackled.

* * *

"It took two ANBU jounin to restrain a six-year-old child. Shiro is stronger than anyone thought he would be. It makes sense that the seal would give out a few years earlier than normal." Kurosuke said, looking at the scars no one knew were faked just to hide the seal that had been placed on the boy's right eye. "If we're lucky, we have till the end of the week till he shows up again."

XXX

Okay, once again I'd like to apologize for leaving you guys hanging for almost a year. Truth be told, I was at this spot in the chapter about six months ago. I changed schools, got my basement (and computer) flooded, so cheers to rewrites, and I've just been having plain old writers block.

That being said, this is barely half the original chapter that I have, and the next part is much _much _darker. Child molestation, abuse, sadistic behavior. And all that other good stuff. So I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you enjoy the next. Read and review, and good night guys.


	3. Eek

Hey guys, it's me Liobi. Uhm, well, I haven't been very active on here for a while (364 days, actually), and I have a very important question. Do you guys even WANT me to continue this story? I will _try_ if you want me to, but if you don't, well, one less thing on my plate…

To my eternal shame, another idea popped into my head. Read below if you want.

Until The End

A mysterious virus has broken out across the shinobi nations. People disappearing, mutilated corpses showing up, and loss of communication to other villages is widespread. As the darkness closes in, will anyone be alive to pick up the remaining pieces?

Yes, this is a Naruto fic. Anyone want to see more of it?

Well, give me your opinions either way

Liobi out.


End file.
